Further studies will be carried out on the purification of the helper factors directly causing polyclonal activation of human B cells. The new round cell lines will be investigated further as to their relationship to stem cells. Studies of the two types of Ia positive T cells will be continued. Relationships to T cell receptors for antigen will be sought.